<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dear future husband by poppyharris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392456">dear future husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris'>poppyharris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pining, being too scared to ask someone out, respect boners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pippa writes a letter to her future husband.<br/>shane finds it and really can't help himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dear future husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i like stardew valley<br/>and shane</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>shane groaned as the freezing waves lapped at his head, waking him from a mildly peaceful sleep. elliott was standing over him, a disappointed look on his face. "how many more times, shane?" elliott pulled the man to his feet, ignoring the mumbled protests and threats of how close elliott was going to get to yoba if he didn't let go of him.</p><p>shane looked down, not willing to look elliott in the eye. "thanks, i guess," shane grumbled, gripping a bottle tightly in his hand as he walked away, beginning the walk back to the ranch. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>as he stumbled over a branch, shane became acutely aware he was still carrying the bottle, despite how light it felt. he was about to toss it into the trash, when the street lamp reflected off the pure iron stopper. who the fuck sealed a bottle so tightly? <br/>
he looked a little closer, and saw sheets after sheets of paper all curled up tightly and tied with an elastic band. </p><p>shane stopped in the middle of the street, staring down at this bottle. the glass wasn’t anything gus sold, it was more high class than that. perhaps it was pierre’s? </p><p>looking around himself, he quickly darted his hand out to smash the neck, then scurried away with the papers before anyone could spot him.</p>
<hr/><p>it was farmer pippa’s handwriting alright. shane recognised it from the beautiful cards she’d write to him on occasions, from order forms he fulfilled for goods being shipped to honeysuckle farm. the looping of the fs, the way she dotted her is with a little star.</p><p>by yoba he hated pippa. she knew exactly what she was doing when she’d lock eyes with him at the baths. how she’d save any unsold hot peppers to make into poppers for him, and then act like it was no big deal. <br/>
she drove him fucking insane, and this letter wasn’t helping matters.</p><p>it was a letter, written two years ago, to “my future husband”.</p><p>shane felt a knot in his stomach form, scared she was going to name someone who wasn’t him as her future husband. but as he flicked through the pages, there was no name, just paragraph after paragraph of a life she wanted.</p><p>
  <em>i’d love to just be able to sleep in your arms, and feel safe in your embrace.</em>
</p><p>shane stared at the black ink, imagining her whispering those words into his ear, feeling her small, soft body against his own. being 5”11 was a source of some ridicule amongst the other villagers, but pippa was even smaller than that. he could imagine just enveloping her entire frame in his arms, holding her close.</p><p>
  <em>on a bad day, i’d give you anything just to see you smile again.</em>
</p><p>dark tendrils wormed their way into his head, the soft thoughts suddenly turning into something filthier. fucking hell, shane. get a fucking grip.</p><p>he snorted, before looking down at his sweats, hanging low on his hips. he knew one way he could get a grip. shane scoffed a little, shaking his head. he really needed to get laid. he'd been wanking over the poor farmer girl for, yoba, two years now? he knew in the time she'd been here, pippa had broken a few hearts after barely a year of being in the valley. she'd always been very polite in her rejections, at least according to harvey. she'd never rejected shane though, but then again, shane hadn't tried anything beyond mild flirting.</p><p>he always wondered what it'd be like to be with her. pippa was a sweet, young girl. shane was a washed out old wreck. he had no chance in hell with her, but that didn't stop his mind from thinking about how soft her skin would be under his hands.</p><p>shane sighed, looking back at the paper, considering what to do with it. if he left it in his room, jas or marnie would find it eventually. and he never locked his bedroom door since pippa started hanging out at the ranch, so there was always the chance she could find it. he couldn't just throw it out though, he'd got something so fucking special, and he really didn't want to give it up. </p><p>he stared at his reflection in the tv, seeing how fucking pitiful he looked, slumped in his chair. gripping the papers tightly, shane stood up, a determined look on his face. starting today, he was going to win pippa's heart. </p><p>maybe after a microwavable pizza though...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title: dear future husband by meghan trainor</p><p>‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　socials　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙<br/>reddit: zvezdna<br/>discord: VoDKa#1999<br/>ko-fi: ko-fi.com/bemorekind<br/>tumblr: poppystardew</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>